Une vie tout-à-fait normal
by NiaNiancat
Summary: Emily entame sa 6ème année à Poudlard mais cette année s'annonçe plus que différente des autres ...Il y aura aussi du Dr Who par la suite (10ème docteur )
1. Rentrée mouvementée

_Une vie tout-à-fait normale_

Aujourd'hui, je vais débuter ma 6ème année à Poudlar.

Je suis une gryffondors tout-à-fait normale qui tente de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sauf que voilà, j'ai 16ans et je suis en pleine période de « rebellion » … Et à mon avis, cette année va tout changer !

Actuellement, je suis en train de lire une version trèees moderne du petit chaperon rouge pendant le cérémonie de répartition.

Bref, je lisais donc tranquillement quand :

« EMILYYYY ! »

Et c 'est là que mon petit frère dont j'avais complètement oublier l'existence se jette sur moi et me fait tomber du banc, sous bien sûr l'oeil de tout Poudlar qui, avait arrêter leurs activités pour voire d'où venait ce cri de pingouin en chaleur.

«Mais …Qu'es c'que tu fou ici Tom!? »

« Bah, j'entre en première année!Tu m'avais oublier ? » Dit-il d'un air triste.

« Mais heu... Non ! C'était pour rire voyons!HAHAHA ! » Je rigolais d'un air faux mais, mon frère étant naïf, me fit un gros bisous baveux et partit vers sa nouvelle maison : Poufsouffle .

Bref je retourne à ma Lecture du petit Chaperon rouge (Gne Gne Gne!) et, comme par hasard, la vieille McGo dit :

« Bon!C'est l'heure de retoutner à vos dortoirs ! Blablabla »

Et là, dans un élan d'hormone et de fureur, je craque...

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR MON BOUQUIN! LE LOUP VA ENFIN BOUFFER LE PETIT CHAP- »

Et là, je me rend compte de ma stupidité et m'enfuis en courant (très gryffondor tout ça!). Une fois dans les couloirs, je me met à parler toute seule … Bon sang je deviens folle …

« PUTAIN ! Je vais me faire niqueeeeer ! » puis j'entend une voix derrière moi

« Oui et au sens propre »

je me retourne pour engueler le pervert quand :

"NAN MAIS SAV-OOOOOH ! Professeur Rogue! Comment aller vous en cette belle soirée?"

"Miss Carlson... Quelle agréable surprise... DANS MON BUREAU !"

Dans son bureau

"Asseyez-vous!" Je m'éxecute.

"Très bien. Vous allez me copier 500x je ne dois pas crier sur un professeur. Et si je vous entends vous arretter, sa sera 10 lignes en plus"

Je me met donc à écrire ...

Je lève ma tête au cours des 150 lignes mais je ne vois pas le professeur.

Je me remet donc à écrire quand je sens quelque chose froler ma cuisse, instinctivement, j'éffleure ma cuisse avec une de mes mains pour enlever la bêstiole mais là, je vois, le professeur Rogue !


	2. Grands changements

Chapitre 2

Mais là, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'attrape la main sauvagement.

Quand je baisse la tête pour regarder quel idiot c'est planquer sous le bureau, je vois ... Le professeur snape !

Il me regarde , là, à genoux sous le bureau en s'humidifiant les lèvre... Par peur, je tente alors de reculer ma chaise mais il attrape mes hanches avec ces (grandes) mains pour me coller contre le bureau. Puis je l'entend d'une voix extrêmement roque:

"10 lignes en plus miss ..."

Oh non ... Oooooh non ... Pas ça ... S'il vous plaît tout mais pas ça ... Je me remet donc à écrire pensant qu'il me foutrait la paix, mais je me fige en sentant ces doigts effleurer ma cuisse. Je tente de refermer mes jambes mais il se poste entre merde .

Quand je sens son souffle sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et ses lèvres les effleurer, je lui donne un gros coup de genou dans la mâchoire.

"AAAh !" Il relâche ensuite sa prise sur moi et je profite pour me lever et lui foutre ma chaise dans la gueule, et, partir en courant .

"Put- MISS ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Je cours de toute mes forces dans les couloirs, espérant trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider ou un endroit pour me cacher ... Après une minutes de course achanrnée, je vois enfin le professeur Holmes dans un recoin du couloirs . Je l'attrape alors par le bras et lui dit avec le peu de souffle qui me reste :

"Proffesseur ... Snape ... Agression ... Fuite ..."

"De qu-"

"Vite Professeur le placard ! Il arrive !" Je tire alors Holmes par la manche dans le placard et ferme la porte.

"Miss que-"

"Mais fermer là !Il arrive ..."

On entend Snape passer devant la porte en ruminant des injures ...

"Bon ! Miss Carlson !Expliquer moi toute cette mascarade !Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps à de telles inepties ... C'est ... Ennuyeux... "

"Ici ?"

"Oui ici !"

Je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire de ma sortie de la grande salle jusqu'ici.

"Et je peu savoir pourquoi vous m'avez attirer avec vous dans ce placard ? Si vous pensez que Severus m'aurez mentit, il ne peut pas je l'aurais vu... Idiote ..."

"Pfff ... Vous et votre stupide modestie à deux balles ..."

"Je ne vous permet pas ! 10 points en moins po-"

"Chut !Il reviens !"

On entend quelqu'un marcher et une voix grave :

"Miss Carlson ? Tchi Tchi Tchi Tchi ! Miss ?"

Je chuchote alors au professeur Holmes :

"attendez, je rêve ou il veut m'appâter ?" Je pouffe discrètement dans ma main et lui esquisse quelque choses qui se voulait être un sourire ...

Nous sommes vachement collé dans ce petit placard ... Si bien que je finie par sentir quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisses...

Je me retourne pour voire le professeur Holmes les yeux fermés et rouge comme une tomates, Comme si il livrait un combat intèrieur . Mais attendez... Sherlock "fucking sociopath" Holmes est dur ? NAAAAAN ... Mais il est asexuel ce gars là ! Je comprend qu'on est à l'étroit mais bon ...

"Miss, vous devriez sortir sinon je-"

"Mais le professeur Snape !"

"C'est un conseil, sortez avant que-"

"Z'avez qu'à sortir vous !"

"Miss ... Vous êtes devant moi ..."

"M'en fou! J'ai pas envie que ce taré m'attrape !"

"Je vous aurez prévenue ..."

Sur ce, il m'attrape par les hanches et e plaque dot à la porte. Il me chuchote alors à l'oreil:

"J'ai tellement envie de vous ..." Sur ces parole, il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille, puis passa sa langue de haut en bas de ma clavicule.

Il se recule ensuite pour me regarder dans les yeux, et je peut voire un regard rempli de désir. Il s'approche alors de moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, explorant chaque recoint avec a langue .

"Professeur... Non ..." Il se recule alors et me regarda avec des yeux rempli de peur, comme çi il avait fait quelque chose de terrifiant .

"Le professeur Snape est partit maintenant" Il s'en va ensuite, limite en courant, du placard me laissant complétement perdue .

2 jours plus tard J'ai passée un merveilleux week-end !Je me suis mit en couple avec Finnigan pour que Snape me foute la paix, et pour oublier ce cher Holmes ...

Et faut avouer, on est pas timide sur notre relation ... Actuellement, on attend que le prof de potions vienne nous ouvrir en se roulant une belle pelle contre un mur ... charmant ... Mais une voix froide vient brisé ce moment de pur bohnneur ...

"FINNIGAN ! ENLEVER VOS SALE PATES DE MA GRYFF- euh ... de miss Carlson !"

Alors là! Il nous fait une petite crise de jalousie !Et devant tout le monde en plus !Je suis juste en train de me peter un énorme fou rire là ...

Sinon, le cours se déroule relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Parkinson fait tomber "sans faire exprès" sa potion de changement de sexe sur moi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Putain la vache ! Mon corps se casse littéralement de l'intérieur !

"TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! PARKINSON 500 H DE RETENUE AVEC RUSARD !"

Putain ... Je voie plus rien .. J'entends plus rien ... Je sens même plus la douleur ... Tout le monde c'était éloigner de moi et couper leur respiration ... Bande de lâche ...

Quand je sens que ça c'est calmer, je prend apuis sur le bureau et me relève, Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je voie tout le monde me regarder les yeux écarquiller ...

"Quoi ?" Je porte ma main à ma gorge et voie que j'ai muée ... J'ouvre grand les yeux et regarde tout le petit monde devant moi ... Je voie Seamus la main à la bouche complètement perdu, et le professeur Snape avec un air... Satisfait ? Je me transforme en mec et il est Satisfait? Il ne devrait pas plutôt être triste de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ces désirs sexuel ?

"Bravo miss Parkinson ! Vous avez bien réussie votre potion ... 10 points pour Serpentard !"

A moins qu'il soit Be ... A SUIVRE !

* * *

 _Voila ! Espérons que cela vous à plus ! Dsl pour les fautes j'ai jamais étais très forte en orthographe xD Sinon, c'est ma première fanfic alors dîtes moi les trucs qui vont pas ! Merci beaucoup !^^_


End file.
